<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Understar by Galaxy1865</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693672">Understar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1865/pseuds/Galaxy1865'>Galaxy1865</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Understar - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Creation of the universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gods and Goddesses, Humans, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Multi, My Own AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soooooo many OC's, There are some biblical references, Understar, eventual Sans x reader, im so proud of this, like each chapter will have a song to go with it, maybe some greek ones too, monster human war, there will be music, we'll see</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1865/pseuds/Galaxy1865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very, very long time ago there was nothing. Then the universe came into existence. Three races lived in the universe, Humans, Monsters, and Gods. The Gods ruled over and protected the other two races as they lived peacefully among the stars and planets. Then one day war broke out between the Humans and Monsters. The Humans won the war and with their magic they sealed the Monsters deep within a dead star, Ebbot. The Gods, furious at the Humans, stripped them of their magic and trapped them on a far away planet, Earth. The Gods then disappeared never to be seen again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr &amp; Toriel, Everyone &amp; Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, young Toriel/young Asgore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Across The God’s Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>A very, very long time ago there was nothing. No color, no feeling, not sight, nothing at all. Then all at once there was everything and the universe was born. Stars twinkled into existence as the nothingness swirled into colors of all kinds. Light entered the world revealing planets and asteroids and also a darkness that seemed to go unnoticed before there was light, and it made the universe so much more amazing. Everything was in total bliss. Then something new appeared, Gods... And they were beautiful. They all lived together peacefully across the universe, until one day something new happened.</p>
<p>        The Goddess Aphra was walking among the stars. She was in her preferred form towering at twenty feet with light brown shoulder length hair and olive skin. She was a fairly new goddess who had not found her purpose yet. A purpose is something every god has, from something as big as the stars to something as small as a leaf. She was playing with her magic when she got an idea... what would happen if she combined her magic with physical matter? She looked around for something suitable she could put her magic into. She gazed at the stars around her, then she spotted it! If you looked closely enough at the stars you can see tinier stars coming off of them and drifting out into the darkness, star dust. Carefully as not to destroy the star Aphra scooped up a handful of the shining dust, she then closed her eyes and focused her magic into the dust. Suddenly there was a the dust started to take shape and with a flash it transformed into a creature unlike any Aphra had ever seen. Sitting in her palm was a green creature with scaly skin that was smooth to touch. The body long and slender and the head was diamond shaped. It looked like a creature sometimes found on planets called snakes. '<em>But this is not a snake'</em> Aphra thought, this creature was far bigger and seemed more pronounced. Aphra looked harder until she saw something that made her gasp. Unlike the snakes and other creatures sometimes found on planets this ones soul is different. While the other creatures have souls like small white balls this one has one that looks like an upside down heart. That is exactly what God's souls look like too, but there is something off. While God's souls have different colors this creature's soul is pure white. Looking back at the creature's face Aphra saw that it opened it's eyes and they were full of life staring right into her own, studying her. Aphra stared back until the creature began to move, slithering forward on her palm towards her breaking Aphra out of her trance. "I need to show you to the ruler." Aphra whispered to the creature before hurrying across the stars to where the ruler lives with the elders, excited of what they will think of this new life she created. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>        Eden stood in the sand with waves of water pooling around their bare feet as they watched creatures called dolphins play. Eden stood completely still as they soaked in the peace, this was their first alone time since waking up this morning. Today they had to travel with the elders to go check one the gods living on the outer edge of the universe. They had to check if it was save to pass the point point deemed safe for new gods who seem to appear every day. Their universe was growing. After the successful check they returned to the planet in the center of the universe. The planet was teaming with life of creatures and plants that covered it's surface. This is where the ruler lived with all the elders. Now the planet had no formal name, but many, since Eden's reign started, refer to it as The Garden of Eden or simply just Eden. It was a peaceful paradise. Eden drew in a deep breath of the salty air surrounding them. They then felt a new presence enter the atmosphere coming closer to where they were. The dolphins swam away startled by the slight shake that accompanied this new presence. Eden sighed in disappointment. They really wished they could have had more alone time today, but it seems the universe has different ideas. Turning around they spot Aphra stumbling over trees as she came barreling towards the shore where Eden stood. </p>
<p>        "Eden! I have something to-!" She stopped abruptly as Eden gave her a disapproving look. looking behind her she could see several trees that she trampled in her excitement. "Heh, oops. Sorry about that." She said as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Her form then shrunk, so she was more like Eden's size of eight feet, disappearing into the forest before she broke through the tree line running towards them carrying something in her arms. </p>
<p>        "It's alright Aphra." Eden said accepting Aphra's apology, "What is it you wish to show me?" Aphra slowed down to do a clumsy bow before rushing towards Eden again holding out what is in her arms for them to see.</p>
<p>        "Look!" Aphra yelled excitedly. Eden looked at the thing in her arms.</p>
<p>        "A snake?" Eden questioned looking at the creature in Aphra's arms, seeming to cling to her.</p>
<p>        "Nope!" She said gleefully</p>
<p>        "A big snake?" Eden was never one for guessing games. </p>
<p>        "No~!" Aphra sing songed, "Look at it's soul!" Eden squinted their eyes as they looked at the creatures soul and gasped when they saw a white upside down heart. This isn't a normal creature?!</p>
<p>        "Aphra where did you find them?" Eden asked in awe, causing the creature to look towards them with their intelligent eyes brimming with life and meaning.</p>
<p>        "I didn't, I made them! Out of magic and star dust!" Aphra replied proudly. </p>
<p>        "We must show the elders immediately!" Eden quickly grabbed Aphra's wrist before she could respond and pulled her back into the forest towards the palace excited to see what they can learn about this new life. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~ </p>
<p>        "Why do you have a giant snake with you?"</p>
<p>        "It's not a snake, look at it's soul!" The surrounding elders looked closely at the creature still huddled in Aphra's arms looking around at everyone curiously. The elders faces slowly shifted into surprised, confused, and shocked expressions. </p>
<p>        "Oh my stars..." mumbled Elder Quin, an older looking pale goddess who stood taller than most with long shining white hair flowing down her back, "This is defiantly no ordinary serpent."</p>
<p>        "Indeed." Elder Liam, a younger looking god with tan skin who had long black hair that matched his short beard that covered half of his face, agreed before he turned towards Elder Khalil, a older looking god with chocolate skin and short curly brown hair that was peppered with grey. "What can you see Elder Khalil?" The mentioned elder closed his eyes and focused on his magic, catching glimpses of the future. Minutes of silence passed until Khalil spoke.</p>
<p>        "Monsters." Everyone looked at him in confusion, having never heard this new word before. Khalil opened his eyes and nodded towards the creature. "They are apart of a new sentient race called monsters. They are made of magic and dust. There is far more magic than matter and they use this magic to express themselves and manipulate the dust to form their bodies. They will live peacefully with us across the universe for centuries to come." Everyone let out a sigh of relief from the good news of what is to come. Elder Quin turned her head towards the monster.</p>
<p>        "Can you understand us?" She asked in curiosity. The monster stared back at the elder goddess processing her words before nodding their head slowly. Aphra's and Eden's eyes sparkled in excitement. </p>
<p>        "Do you have a name?" Aphra asked moving them away from her body so she can look at them directly. They looked at the floor in deep concentration before speaking for the first time.</p>
<p>        "Ssserphhhhhe." They answered their tongue flickering at this new movement of speaking. </p>
<p>        "Would you like to live here with us, Serphe?" Eden questioned. Serphe thought some more on what was offered to them.</p>
<p>        "Withhhh Aphhhra?" Serphe tilted their head with their words.</p>
<p>        "Yes you can live with Aphra." Elder Liam answered, "We will need to keep a close eye on you so you and Aphra will be provided living space here on Eden." Aphra looked at the Elders in surprise as they nodded in agreement to Elder Liam's words. She then set Serphe fully on the ground, they slithered around a little until they were in a comfortable position with their full height being right at Aphra's waist, about four feet tall. </p>
<p>        "A-are you sure?" Aphra stuttered nervously, "I am nowhere near as important as any of you or Eden and I am defiantly not a new elder, I haven't even found my purpose yet an-" </p>
<p>        "Of course you're important dear, you always have been." Elder Quin said soothingly cutting off Aphra's ramblings. "But now because of the new life you have created you have become even more important than before." Aphra stood still shocked at what was happening.</p>
<p>        "What do you m-mean?" Elder Khalil smiled sweetly at the young goddess.</p>
<p>        "What Elder Quin means is that you have found you're purpose." Aphra's eyes widened in surprise and excitement, "You are now Aphra, Goddess of Monsters."  </p>
<p>  ~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>        Lots of time has passed since the Goddess Aphra created Serphe and gained her purpose as Goddess of Monsters. Lee, the God of measuring, really needs to combine forces with Thyme, the Goddess of time, and come up with a calendar or something. Anyways in this long amount of time many things have happened. Aphra has created more monsters of all shapes and sizes from little moldsmalls to giant goat like monsters. There are so many monsters now that they have started to be able to make new baby monsters with each other. The monsters have started to form a community together and becoming more independent from the Gods. Also during this time Elder Quin has fallen down leaving a spot for a new elder to take open. When ever an elder falls down a huge ceremony is thrown in honor of that elder and for a new elder to be chosen. Since the beginning there have always been nine elders to help guide the ruler, share wisdom, and spread peace across the universe. Each elder was a normal god before being chosen to become an elder. When a god becomes an elder, or when they fall down, their purpose is stripped away and recycled for another newer god to have. While the new elder will remain connected to that purpose they will learn to live without it in Eden with the rest of the elders and the ruler. All gods of any purpose, big or small, can be chosen as the new elder and are invited to the ceremony. This brings us to the present, All eight elders sat in the center of the universe, a spot open for who ever is be chosen as an elder. Along side the elders sat Eden, the ruler of the universe and God of Gods, Elliot, the God of magic, Vienna, the Goddess of knowledge, and Aphra, the Goddess of Monsters. These gods with the elders create the council, a group that helps keeps the universe at peace. Sitting close to Aphra was also Serphe, who was an honored guest and served as the monsters ambassador along side Aphra whom they are closest with of anyone in the whole universe, god or monster. Serphe slithered uncomfortably in their seat as the listened to Elder Liam drone on to the thousands o gods watching them about the importance on this moment and what is is like to become an elder and blah blah blah... Serphe shook their head trying to focus again on what was going on.</p>
<p>        "Hhhhow muchhh longer?" Serphe whispered tiredly to a bored looking Aphra.</p>
<p>        "Not much I think." Aphra whispered back to Serphe, " I forgot how boring these things get." </p>
<p>        "I could alwaysss ssssneak usss out." Serphe whispered suddenly wide awake, a spark of mischief in their eyes. A part of Serphe's magic is barriers, the other part of there magic being gravity magic that helped them pick things up, also known as blue magic. Anyways Serphe had been experimenting with their barrier magic recently and came up with a barrier that let the those on the inside see out, but those on the outside just see through the barrier, making them invisible. It's sort of like one-way glass except that hasn't been created yet. Aphra's eyes widened at the idea. </p>
<p>        "Really? Are you sure your barrier would last long enough?" Aphra whispered trying not to get her hope up... Actually she wasn't even trying, her hopes were way, way up!</p>
<p>        "Yesss. I've been practicing and my barrier will lassst for approximately twelve sssecondsss. Thhat ssssshould lassst usss long enoughhh to reachhh thhhe edge of thhhe crowd." Serphe stated matter-of-factly. </p>
<p>        "Then what are we waiting for? Lets do it!" Aphra said trying to keep her voice down as excitement bubbled inside of her. Serphe nodded looking around them cautiously before summoning the barrier. As soon as they were full concealed they dashed towards the edge of the crowd, barely making it to the edge in time like Serphe predicted. They looked back toward the rest of the council only to see Eden staring at them with a face that says 'you better not do anything stupid'. Luckily Eden seemed to be the only one to notice their disappearance. Aphra flashed them a award winning smile and held both thumbs up. Eden just rolled their eyes and went back to listening to Elder Liam's speech. Aphra giggled as she dragged Serphe deeper into the crowd. Once they reached the outer edge of the crowd they heard the announcement everyone had been waiting for. </p>
<p>        “The new selected elder will be... Lindsey, Goddess of green leaves!” Cheers erupted across the crowd, but they soon faded into the background as Aphra and Serphe made their way back to The Garden of Eden. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>        It’s been about an hour since Aphra and Serphe left the ceremony. They were currently sculpting with clay along the river. Well really is was just Aphra sculpting, Serphe laid their slender eight foot long body along some large rocks nearby, soaking in the sunlight as they watched Aphra lazily. </p>
<p>        “I’m going to name him Adam.” Aphra joked as she sculpted. She was currently making a sculpture of herself but as a male and smaller, the sculpture standing at about only five feet. Serphe snorted at their friend’s silly antics. </p>
<p>        “Whhhy Adam?” They questioned the focused goddess. Aphra spun around towards Serphe, mock offense all over her face. </p>
<p>        “What do you mean ‘Whhhy Adam’!” Aphra said dramatically, imitating Serphe. “Everyone knows that whenever making an alternate version of yourself you have to use the first letter of your name as the first letter for their name. Now did I get the face right?” Serphe squinted as they looked between the faces of their best friend and of a clay statue. The chin on ‘Adam’ was stronger than Aphra’s and the nose was a little crooked, but other than that it look pretty similar. Serphe gave a curt nod to Aphra signaling that she had gotten it right. “Whelp then my masterpiece is finished. Serphe I’d like you to meet Adam!” Aphra announced stepping back to wash the clay off In the river before it hardened. Serphe slithered off their rocks and towards the river bank where Adam stood motionless. </p>
<p>        “You look quite hhhandsssome as a god Aphhhra.” Aphra turned back towards the giant serpent who was looking Adam up and down. </p>
<p>        “Of course I do! I look stunning in any form.” Aphra confidentially posed making Serphe giggle. A comfortable silence fell over them as they admired Adam. Suddenly Serphe spoke up.</p>
<p>        ”Hey I wasss thhhinking...” they trailed off in their thought.</p>
<p>        ”Yeah, what about?” Aphra questioned curiously. </p>
<p>        “Well you made me out of sssstar dusssst and magic, righhhht?” Aphra nodded in confirmation, “Well I wasss wondering whhhat would hhhappen if you added magic into othhher thhingsss, like Adam hhhere.” Aphra stared at Adam thoughtfully for a minute. </p>
<p>        “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try.” She decided. Reaching out her hand and putting it carefully on the clay chest of Adam, Aphra shut her eyes and focused on her magic, letting a little bit of it seep into the clay. Suddenly the clay under her palm turned warm and squishy. Aphra stepped back in shock as she watched her creation turn from cold clay to warm flesh. Serphe leaned away from the used to be statue as they watched Adam take his first breath. Blinking is chocolate brown eyes Adam fell backwards, doomed to land in the river. Serphe quickly caught him with their magic pulling out his soul. Right in front of them wrapped in a haze of blue was a bright red heart. Serphe’s eyes widened as they looked away blushing. Souls were very intimate for monsters. Aphra on the other hand stared at his soul intrigued. She then looked up to Adam’s scared face and smiled, making Adam relax. Aphra pulled him up into a standing position so Serphe could let go of him without him falling. Once he was standing Aphra stepped back, the air around her becoming slightly more regal. “Hello, I am Aphra, Goddess of Monsters. This is Serphe, the first monster and my best friend.” Aphra then pointed towards the male “Your name is Adam and I just created you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song inspiration: Across the Universe by The Beetles<br/>Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I’m very excited to finally be getting this out. </p>
<p>This story will follow the events of the Human and Monster War and the adventures of the fallen children, excluding Frisk. The story will then turn into a Sans x reader and show what it is like for monsters on the surface. </p>
<p>As always feel free to comment about your thoughts. I am also looking for names to name some background (but equally important) characters, so if you have any name recommendations please feel free to comment!</p>
<p>This work is technically the sequel to my first work Home Sweet Ho... Skeletons! You don’t need to read it in order to understand this story, but if you would like to read it you can find the work on my dashboard. </p>
<p>Anyways thank you for reading! G out!</p>
<p>~Galaxy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Wan'na Be Like You (Learn To Be Monster Too)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What have you created this time, Aphra?" Eden stood leaning on the doorway of the entrance of the palace as they watched Aphra rush towards them carrying something in her arms, behind her Serphe was slithering quickly trying to keep up. Aphra slowed slightly as neared Eden giving him a run down explanation in her out of breath state</p>
<p>        "Clay." huff "Magic." huff "Soul." huff "Adam." she quickly rushed pass Eden and into the palace. Eden stood there in total confusion at Aphra's weird explanation.</p>
<p>        "What in stars name is an Adam?!" Eden asked in bewilderment. Serphe slithered pass them after their friend.</p>
<p>        "We will explain whhhhen we find thhhe elderssss, now hhurry!" Not waiting for Eden to finish processing what they said, they picked up the ruler of the gods with their magic and dragged them behind them. They finally caught up with a winded Aphra in the meeting room. In her arms was a trembling Adam clinging to her tightly his eyes wide in fear. It must be so hard to just come into existence only to be suddenly picked up and boarding the Aphra express. Serphe slithered into the room sucking in deep breaths. They relaxed having finally caught up to Aphra, until they turned their head. Floating in the air was Eden their body and yellow soul covered in Serphe's blue magic. Serphe quickly looked away from Eden's soul shaking their tail slightly, a nervous habit of theirs, as they slowly set Eden on the ground. As soon as Eden's soul disappeared back into their chest Serphe turned back towards them and bowed their head slightly, "Ssssorry." Eden smiled soothingly at the worried monster </p>
<p>        "No worries Serphe, there was no harm done." Serphe looked up at them relived and nodded with a small smile on their face. Serphe Then turned to see who else was in the room, only to see the rest of the council looking at the four of them with slight amusement on their faces.  </p>
<p>        "Ha! I won, hand it over!" whispered Elliot triumphantly to Vienna. They were betting on what Aphra managed to create this time. Vienna sighed and reluctantly handed over the gold coins to Elliot. </p>
<p>        "What kind of monster have you created today, Aphra?" Elder Liam asked with a small smile on his face, imagining what kind of unique form they would have. </p>
<p>        "They aren't a monster, look!" Aphra held out a terrified looking Adam by the armpits for everyone in the room to see. Glancing at the new beings soul they gasped as they saw a bright red heart. </p>
<p>        Vienna smirked at Elliot as she held out her hand curling her fingers inward slightly in a 'gimme" symbol. Elliot grumbled a small string of curses as he counted out what she had given him plus the amount he owed her. After pocketing the gold she and Elliot focused backing on what was going on. Everybody seemed to be watching Elder Khalil who had his eyes closed as he focused on his magic. Elder Khalil's brow furrowed as he continued to look into the future. Opening his eyes again he looked Aphra right in the eyes. </p>
<p>        "You have created a new race of sentient beings called Humans." Khalil explained, "They have far less magic than monsters, but have far more powerful souls due to having more physical matter. They share the physical looks of us and also have soul colors, but their souls are hearts faced upright unlike ours and monsters, this makes it harder for them to use their magic. While it is harder for them to use their magic, if they are able to use it it will be far more powerful than the magic of monsters and maybe even Gods." A silence spread through the room at Elder Khalil's last sentence. Suddenly the newest elder spoke up.</p>
<p>        "W-what does t-th-hat me-ean?" Elder Lindsey stuttered nervously. Elder Khalil looked at the young elder thoughtfully before glancing at the rest of the elders, their eyes all asking the same question. </p>
<p>        "I do not know." Elder Khalil sighed, "What I do know is that humans will live among us peacefully alongside the monsters." Everyone relaxed at his words, he then turned to Aphra smiling. "What I also know is that your purpose has changed." Aphra looked up at the elder in bewilderment.</p>
<p>        "What? What do you mean?!" Aphra asked freaking out. What if she lost her purpose as Goddess of Monsters, would Serphe still be friends with her? Would she be kicked from the council? Who would stand up for the monsters? Elder Khalil noticed Aphra's distress and chuckled waving a hand at her to get her attention. </p>
<p>        "Do not worry, you have not lost your purpose. You have simply added to it." Aphra visibly relaxed at his words. </p>
<p>        "Then what is my purpose now?" She questioned curiously. </p>
<p>        "You are now Aphra, Goddess of Humans and Monsters."</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>        It has been a few months, thank you Lee and Thyme for finally creating a calendar,  since Adam, the first human, was created. The elders had finally deemed humans safe and have given Aphra permission to make more humans. That brings us to now with Aphra sculpting with clay, with the help of Eden. Serphe is once again spread out across the warm rocks, taking a well deserved nap. Then there was Adam. He was watching Aphra and Eden curiously while sat on the sand near the river. The waves of water hit his toes every once in a while making him shiver. Pulling his legs closer to his body he listened in on what Aphra and Eden were arguing about as they stared at their clay statue. </p>
<p>        "I think we should name them Nicole." Eden argued </p>
<p>        "What?! No! Everyone nowadays is named Nicole. We need something that stands out! Like um... Fabilosa!" Aphra argued back making Eden face palm. </p>
<p>        "Really Aphra? Fabilosa?" said Eden with a deadpan expression. </p>
<p>        "Well at least it's better than Nicole! We need something unique. Something dignifying." Aphra countered. </p>
<p>        "What about Evening?" Adam chimed in. Both gods whipped their heads around to look at Adam, who seemed to shrink in on himself the longer they stared at him. "Well I just thought that it's um... well it's evening right now... and  um, you wanted something unique so why not... name it after the time that it is now..." Adam stopped his rambling and looked up at the gods who were now thinking about his suggestion. </p>
<p>        "Eve." Eden stated simply looking towards Aphra to see i she also approved of this name. Aphra thought about if a moment more before nodding her head and turning towards the statue. </p>
<p>        "Eve it is!" She said before going back to sculpting, trying to get all the details right. Adam breathed out a sigh of relief before getting up and turning towards Serphe. They looked so peaceful as they laid out across the rocks, Adam was kind of jealous of them. They always seemed to know what to do, they were close friends with Aphra and Eden, and they also had amazing magic! They seemed so put together unlike himself. He was just a awkward creature who can barely contribute any good ideas and isn't very useful. Not to mention he gets really sweaty at least ten times a day. But despite all of this Adam sees Serphe as his idol, the most perfect being in the universe, and he wishes he could be like them. Sadly he knows he can't, so he'll have to live with second best, getting to know Serphe and becoming their friend. Slowly Adam stumbled towards Serphe, trying his best not to wake them.</p>
<p>        Serphe heard Adam approaching them, they could feel his staring even from their sleep. Cracking one eye open they confirmed that is was in fact Adam approaching them, a smile crept across their face. Serphe was fond of the human. Despite how awkward he can be, he was thoughtful and nice to be around. Serphe felt like Adam understood them like no one else, including Aphra. While Aphra will always be Serphe's best friend, she couldn't understand what it's like to be the first of a whole new species, but Adam could. Lifting their head they turned towards Adam who looked excited yet fearful at the same time.</p>
<p>        "Sorry, did I wake you?" The young human asked concerned, making Serphe chuckle. </p>
<p>        "Yessss, but do not worry I needed to wake up anywayssss." Adam looked worried.</p>
<p>        "Are you sure? I didn't mean to wake yo-" Serphe shut him up by lightly pushing on his shoulder with their tail. </p>
<p>        "You worry too muchhhh." They said smiling, "Relax, nothhhhing bad is going to hhhhappen. Now whhhat isss it you wanted to talk to me about?" Adam looked down at the ground in deep thought before he came up with a question to ask.</p>
<p>        "Oh! I was wondering if you could tell me more about magic, and maybe show me some?" Adam looked back up to Serphe hopefully. Serphe hummed in thought, thinking of where to start on their explanation. </p>
<p>        "Well thhhhere are different typesss of magic. For monssssterssss everyone can at leassst ussse fire magic, hhhhealing magic, and bulletssss. Fire magic and hhhhealing magic are partssss of orange magic and green magic, whhhhile bulletsss are known assss whhhite magic. Every monsssster hhhave thhheir own bulletssss thhhat are sssspecific to thhhhem. Asss for thhhe orange magic and green magic ssssome monsssterssss are better thhhan othhherssss. For example I excel in green magic sssso I can hhheal and create my own barrierssss!" As demonstration Serphe summoned a simple green tinted barrier for Adam to see. "Unfortunately I am not very good at fire magic," As an example Serphe tried to summon a fire ball. Only a lick of fire appeared for a second before disappearing. "If a monsssster excelssss in orange magic thhhey can ussse bothhhh fire magic and orange attackssss. Withhhh orange attackssss the monsssster can turn thhheir bullet pattern orange, but if you keep moving thhhroughhh thhhhem you will not get hhhurt. Thhhhere are othhher typesss of magic, blue, purple, and yellow magic. Thhhesssse typesss of magic are sssspecific to thhhat individual monsssster and usssually run in familiessss. Yellow magic is usssed to create magical energy thhhat can come out in many formssss, thhhe mosssst popular being monsssster food, but it can alssso come out assss sssparksss of lighhhhtning. Purple magic is ussssed to sssee hhhintssss of thhhe future. Finally thhhhere isss blue magic, whhhichhh is ssssplit into two typesss, indigo and lighhhht blue. Withhh lighhhht blue magic you can make your bullet pattern blue and assss long assss your opponent ssstayssss sssstill thhhey will not be hhhurt. It is basssically thhhe oppossssite of orange attackssss. Indigo magic isss alsssso known assss gravity magic, it can be usssed to lift objectssss and even othhherssss. Every monsssster withhh blue magic can ussse bothhhh thhhe indigo sssside and thhhe lighhhht blue sssside of thhhe magic, but sssome are better at one sssside of thhhe magic thhhhan thhhe othhhher. I am very good at thhhe indigo sssside of blue magic, but I am not thhhe bessst at the lighhhht blue sssside. Thhhere isss more to eachhh type assswell, but thhhesssse are thhhe basssicsss." Serphe breathed deeply, they are not used to speaking this much at once. Adam stared at them in awe as he absorbed all this new information into his brain. </p>
<p>        "What do your bullets look like? Is Indigo magic what you used on me when I was first created? What does a fireball look like? And what does monster food taste like? Also what are the other parts of each magic? Are these the same for gods? Will I be able to use these types of magic? Why are they named after colors? Do they have-" Adam was silenced by Serphe who put their tail over his mouth. </p>
<p>        "Ssso many quessstionssss. Yesss I did ussse indigo magic on you sssso you would not fall into thhhe river. My bulletsss are shhhhaped like fangssss."  Serphe summoned a bullet for Adam to see. In the air was a pure white fang about eight inches long. It was slightly curved in the middle with a sharp tip to could pierce anything. Adam reached his hand out towards the bullet only for it to disappear seconds before he could touch it. "Careful! If you touchhh it, it will hhhharm you." Serphe warned. Adam drew his hand back towards him and nodded sheepishly. Serphe sighed as they thought about how to answer his other questions. Suddenly they got an idea. "Asss for your othhher quessstionssss, thhhey are rathhher hhhhard to explain. Ssso I decided you can join me on my trip to the monsssster capital next week." Adam looked like he just won the lottery, a chance to meet others and see a new place?!</p>
<p>        "Really?! Are you sure?" he asked excitedly.</p>
<p>        "Yesss I am quite ssssure." Serphe responded matter-of-factly.  Adam spun around doing a silly little dance in excitement making Serphe laugh. Adam abruptly stopped his happy dance embarrassed of what he had just done. Heat rushed to his cheeks as he laughed nervously with Serphe. They were soon interrupted by Aphra who was excitedly calling them down to the river bank. They both hurried down to the bank where the impatient gods stood. Well only Aphra seemed impatient, Eden seemed very excited. </p>
<p>        "Took you two long enough!" Aphra playfully complained, "Are you guys ready to meet Eve?" Both Adam and Serphe nodded in response, Aphra giggled and skipped over to where the now finished Eve stood. Aphra placed her hand on the smooth clay chest, pushing her magic into the statue. Slowly the clay melted away revealing a five foot, brown skinned female with long curly dark brown hair. Blinking her bright green eyes Eve looked around fearfully at all the faces watching her. Before she could fully freak out Aphra spoke up, "Hello! Please do not be afraid, We will not harm you. I am Aphra, Goddess of Humans and Monsters. You are a new human I have just created named Eve." Eve's face changed from fearful to awestruck as she looked around at everyone surrounding her again. Her eyes landed on Serphe, wonder filling her eyes as she spoke for the first time. </p>
<p>        "Hello."</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~   </p>
<p>        It has been a full week since Eve was created and she, unlike Adam, is a complete chatter box. The only problem with that is that she doesn't know very much so in order to gain topics to chatter about she has been asking questions about anything and everything. She is also way to curious for her own good. About a day or two after she was created she walked straight into the ocean, not knowing how to swim, and almost drowned! Because of this she has to be with either Aphra or Eden at all times as they try and teach her all they can. Luckily she's a fast learner and is already on her way to being able to learn on her own without accidentally hurting herself. Besides Eve's constant learning today is the day that Serphe is taking Adam to see the monster capitol. While lots of monsters live spread out across the universe a huge chunk of their population, including the monster monarchy, live on a planet close to Eden conveniently named Planet. Serphe led Adam to the docking port on Eden so they could travel. The docking port was a genius invention that was created shortly after monsters were created, it helps with breaking the planets gravitational pull so they can make the jump to space and vice versa. Adam had tested out the port a few times before with Aphra and his body handled the jump to space and back just fine. Aphra had said that he shouldn't be able to survive in space for long periods of time, but with what little magic he has let him travel through space for short periods of time. Together Adam and Serphe made the jump to space, then they started to travel to Planet. Serphe had a meeting with the monster monarchy as they were apart of the monster council, so they had a plan to leave Adam with the royal children until the meeting was finished. </p>
<p>        The monarchy is represented by a lovely goat monster family under the name Dreemurr. At the head of the family and the king of all monsters is Gorge, he is a kind and lovable leader, his only downfall are his naming capabilities. Hence the name Planet. Next to Gorge is his husband and co-king Birmingham, a intellectual and thoughtful leader, they balance each other out well. Together they have three children. The eldest and heir to the throne is their daughter Charelotte, she is twelve years old and has a fiery personality. Next is their middle child Asgore, he is eight years old and unlike his sister he has a calming personality and a strange obsession with plants. Finally there is their youngest child Harry, he is four years old and loves learning about things from his older siblings. Harry is also known to be quite the charmer. </p>
<p>        Serphe led Adam all the way to Planet and into the castle where the Dreemurrs lived. "Good morning King Gorge." Serphe said to the huge goat monster, bowing their head slightly. King Gorge's face lit up when he saw Serphe. </p>
<p>        "Ah Serphe we are so happy you could make it! And no need to call me King Gorge, just Gorge is fine." Serphe smiled at Gorges excitement and nodded their head in understanding. Serphe then pushed Adam into view with their tail. </p>
<p>        "I hhhope you do not mind, but I hhhave broughhht a friend of mine to sssshhhow thhhem around Planet. Thhhisss isss Adam thhhe firssst hhhhuman, Adam thhhisss isss King Gorge, King of all monssssterssss." Adam stared up at the monster king in awe. Gorge laughed heartily as he held out a paw for Adam to shake.</p>
<p>        "Oh no worries at all my friend! It is very nice to meet you Adam, we have heard much about you!" Gorge's paw enveloped Adam's hand as he gave it a good firm shake before pulling his hand back, "I would love to get to know you more, unfortunately my husband will freak out if I do not attend this meeting. Do not worry though my friend, I will send my children to accompany you and show you around while you wait!" Gorge smiled down at Adam before letting out a loud bleat. A few seconds after the bleat three smaller goat monsters came running into the room, leading the herd was Charelotte who was quickly followed by Harry who was followed by Asgore, bringing up the rear a few paces behind the other two. </p>
<p>        "I can't believe you guys left me behind in the garden!" Asgore exclaimed to the other two as they skidded to a stop, Harry giggled while Charelotte just rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>        "Well maybe if you weren't so distracted by that prickly plant-"</p>
<p>        "It's called a cactus..." Asgore interrupted. Charelotte huffed at her brother making him quite down.</p>
<p>        "Well whatever it's called, if you weren't being so nerdy then maybe you would have seen us leaving!"Gorge coughed to get his children's attention and to stop their bickering. They all turned to face their father and mumbled out apologies. After accepting their apologies Gorge smiled and gestured towards Adam. </p>
<p>        "Alright children, this is Serphe's friend Adam. He is the human we have been hearing so much about! Adam these are my children, Charelotte, Asgore, and Harry. Now me and Serphe have an important meeting to attend, so would you three please show Adam around for us until we get back?" The three goat children nodded enthusiastically, they were very excited to meet the human! Gorge smiled at their response and clapped his paws together, "Good! Now that that is settled me and Serphe will be taking our leave. Be sure too stay out of trouble you three." and with that Serphe and Gorge made their way to the meeting leaving Adam alone with the three royal children.</p>
<p>        "So you're a human?" Harry asked curiously, Adam simply nodded in response. </p>
<p>        "Do you have magic?" Charelotte asked excitedly, maybe she can gain another sparring partner. </p>
<p>        "Well I have a little magic, but I don't know how to access it." Charelotte frowned at Adam's answer. "I came here with Serphe to learn more about magic hoping it will help me understand my own." Adam added nervously. Harry's eyes lit up.</p>
<p>        "Magic! We can teach you!" He yelled, excited that he might finally have a chance to teach someone else something! Charelotte caught onto Harry's idea and her face lit up again.</p>
<p>        "Yeah! We can show you how to use magic, and we can go introduce you to our other friends and they can show you their types of magic!"</p>
<p>        "But guys you heard what Father said, we can't get into trouble!" Asgore said worried. Charlotte just rolled her eyes and nudged her brother on the shoulder. </p>
<p>        "We won't get into trouble you scaredy goat, besides don't you want to see Toriel?" Asgore blushed at his sisters teasing and mumbled a quite fine. Harry jumped up and down in excitement, his ears flopping around him.</p>
<p>        "Yay!" The little monster yelled while grabbing Adam's hand and puling him out of the castle, "Don't worry Adam we will make sure you know everything about magic before the end of the day!" Together the royal children led Adam out and into the bustling monster city in search of their friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song Inspiration: I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song) cover by Fall Out Boy<br/>Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was very excited to add Asgore and his family into the mix! As always comments on your thoughts on the story so far and what can be fixed are appreciated! I am also still looking for name suggestions so if you have any please feel free to comment. </p>
<p>Anyways thank you for reading! G out!</p>
<p>~Galaxy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Everybody's Gotta Learn Magic Sometime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what do you already know about magic?" The eldest goat child asked Adam as they walked out of the the streets of the city and into a park. Adam turned to face the goat children finally getting a good look at them since arriving on Planet, everything has been going too fast for Adam. Charelotte stood just an inch or two above Adam with chocolate brown fur with white speckles and golden eyes that seemed to burn like fire. On top of her head you can make out little white bumps that she scratches every once in a while. Next to her stood harry who was jumping with excitement. Harry was about four feet tall coming up to Adam's chest. He had mainly black fur with splotches of white, the most noticeable spot being around his right eye. He had brilliant green eyes. He also had the longest fur of the three children making him very fluffy, some might even say hairy. Behind the two was Asgore walking swiftly trying not to be left behind again. Asgore was about the same height as Adam, maybe an inch shorter. He had creamy white fur and brown eyes. Unlike his siblings he had golden hair atop his head. Once all three siblings stood together Adam noticed that they all had brown leather wraps around their ankles instead of shoes, and they all wore shirts with a yellow stripe through the middle. Charelotte's was orange and yellow, Asgore's was dark blue and yellow, and Harry's was light green and yellow. Adam was so focused on looking at the three that he forgot that Charelotte had asked him a question. "Hey nerd! did you hear me?" Charelotte barked out cutting through Adam's thoughts. </p>
<p>        "Huh?" Adam said with the genius of a leaf. Charelotte rolled her eyes at his response before asking again.</p>
<p>        "I asked what you already know about magic. That way we know where to start explaining." Adam made a sound of understanding before thinking to himself, what did he know?</p>
<p>        "Um... well I remember Serphe mentioning different kinds of magic and saying something about bullets? I remember they showed me theirs! It was a really cool sharp looking thingy that they call a fang!"Adam gets an excited glint in his eye, remembering the way it felt to be around Serphe's magic, did all magic feel that way? Harry looked up at him questionably.</p>
<p>        "So you don't know very much?" the fluffy child asked cocking his head to the side slightly. </p>
<p>        "Uh no I guess not." Adam replied simply. Harry got excited again.</p>
<p>        "Oh great! That means we have lots to teach you!" He exclaimed jumping up and down once again. </p>
<p>        "I think it would be best if we met up with the others before explaining magic because they know more about different types." Asgore chimed in</p>
<p>        "Yeah you're probably right Assy." Charelotte said with a smirk on her face. Asgore became grumpy for some reason.</p>
<p>        "H-Hey! I've grown out of my nickname!" Asgore stuttered angrily, Charelotte''s smirk got to shit eating levels as mischief glinted in her eyes. </p>
<p>        "Oh really? What about when Toriel calls you Gor-" Asgore slapped a paw over his sisters mouth, his face glowing bright red under his creamy fur. Charelotte just laughed as she easily pulled Asgore's paw away from her. "Don't worry bro, come on lets go find the others!" </p>
<p>        They walked further into the park, the three children looking for their friends. Suddenly Harry ran off yelling something about finding someone. Charelotte sprinted off behind him while Asgore and Adam walked together towards a group of different types of monsters with stripped shirts. Counting them all out there were three monsters excluding Charelotte, Asgore, and Harry. The first one that caught Adam's eye was another goat monster who was very similar looking to Asgore, with creamy white fur. They were about the same height as Adam and when they turned around Adam saw that they had purple eyes. They wore a purple shirt with two white stripes, a purple skirt, and the same brown wraps as the other goat children. Next to them was a shorter monster that looked a lot like a creature called turtles. They had a brown shell that covered their back with stubby green legs and arms. They wore a brown shirt with a green stripe through the middle. He also had a brown hat that covered their bright red hair. Next was a monster made entirely out of fire! They had bright blue flames that made up their body. They wore a blue shirt with two orange stripes going through it. Adam stared in awe seeing that the clothes weren't burning.  </p>
<p>        "Hurry up you slow pokes!" Charelotte yelled at Adam and Asgore as they approached the group. All the other monsters turned to look at the two of them, their eyes mainly sticking to Adam.</p>
<p>        "Greetings! Who might you be? I've never seen a monster quite like you before." The new goat monster greeted, after saying hello to Asgore who was still pink in the face. </p>
<p>        "Howdy Tori! This is Adam, he's not a monster, he's actually the first human that Serphe spoke about!" Asgore said happily as he introduced Adam to the group. </p>
<p>        "Yeah, and we are going to teach him about magic!" Harry threw in at the end of Adam's introduction.</p>
<p>        "Is everyone here yet?" Charelotte asked looking around counting heads. </p>
<p>        "Not yet Chare, we are still waiting on Mr. Heartless. Wahahaha!" The turtle let out a loud laugh as if he just told the best joke ever. Adam Was highly confused at the monsters choice of words and furrowed his brow.</p>
<p>        "Do you know if the twins are coming?" Harry asked</p>
<p>        "Oh I think they are still grounded from that time we tried jumping off the roof and they tried to catch us with magic." The fire monster said as crackled laughter came out of them. Harry pouted some, the twins are the closest to his age and the most fun to play with. Asgore was about to say something when another monster approached the group. This monster was was very tall and lanky, almost six feet tall. They were made out of bone and looked very similar to a human skeleton, but not the exact same. Their skull was a very pale white with a barely visible crack that went from the bottom of their left eye socket to their jaw. They wore a black sweater with two light grey stripes and a long white lab coat that seemed slightly to big. The were carrying a notebook with a pen attached to the side. In their lab coat pocket Adam could barely make out a pair of glasses. When the skeleton was finally within hearing distance Charelotte started yelling at them to hurry up so they can start proper introductions. </p>
<p>        "Alright, now that everyone is finally here," Charelotte sent a glare at the skeleton who just ignored her antics. "This is Adam! He's the first human and we are going to to teach him how to use magic!" Charelotte stood proudly next to Adam, placing a paw on his shoulder. Adam simply nodded confirming everything she said was correct. </p>
<p>        "Um, yeah magic. Uh so what are your names, and also why are you all wearing stripped shirts?" Adam asked the monsters surrounding him. The turtle monster stepped forward offering Adam a hand to shake.</p>
<p>        "Well I'm Gerson, in monster culture kids wear striped shirts. Adults believe it will protect us or something... I think they just look neat! Wahaha!" Gerson let go of Adam's hand after giving it a few good shakes. </p>
<p>        "As I said earlier, Greetings! My name is Toriel!" The goat child smiled sweetly at Adam and waved their paw.</p>
<p>        "Hi my name is Fyre!" The fiery child said brightly. Adam gave them a confused look.</p>
<p>        "Like Fire?" He asked</p>
<p>        "No." The elemental said with a straight face, "Fyre." Adam just made a noise of understanding, although he was still confused. Maybe if made sense written out...</p>
<p>        Finally the skeleton reached out and shook Adam's hand. "Hello, my name is Wing Dings Gaster, although many just refer to me as Gaster." Adam looked up to Gaster a thought crossed his mind.</p>
<p>        "Wait... All of you are children?" He asked confused. Harry's eye lit up as he started on an explanation, finally he's going to teach someone something.  </p>
<p>        "Yeah! It depends on what kind of monster you are to determine if you are still a child, but most are adults when they reach twenty years." Harry then started pointing at the others listing their ages and monster type. "Me, Asgore, Charelotte, and Toriel are all Boss monsters, that means that as we grow older so will our parents, our age is tied to theirs. We will reach exit childhood at around twenty. Our parents will then have about one hundred years after I turn twenty before they will eventually pass." Adam raised his hand, Harry stopped and pointed at him to speak.</p>
<p>        "So does that mean Toriel is related to you guys?" he asked confused. </p>
<p>        "No!" Asgore answered quickly. "Toriel is the same type of monster as us, goat boss monsters, but she has a different family." Adam made a sound of understanding and let Harry carry on with his lesson. </p>
<p>        "Anyways, Charelotte is the twelve years old, Toriel is eleven, Asgore is eight, and I am four!" The smallest goat child then pointed at Fyre. "Fyre is an elemental type monster, more specifically a fire elemental. Now elementals have a rather long life span living for millennias, but unlike Boss monsters they will still age if they don't have children. Fyre will enter adulthood once she reaches twenty years, she is currently nine years." Harry then pointed at Gerson. "Gerson is a reptile type monster based off the creature called tortoises. Tortoise monsters live even longer than elemental, but they age slowly. Gerson will enter adult hood at fifty years, he is currently twenty five." Gerson sent a thumbs up to Harry indicating he got the explanation right "Finally there is Gaster, he is a skeleton type monster. They live for about a million years and and enter adulthood at twenty years. Gaster is currently eight years old like Asgore." Harry stood puffing out his chest proudly, Gaster heaved a sigh. </p>
<p>        "I believe that was more than needed for an introduction. Shall we get back on track?" Everyone nodded their heads in return, "Alright so how much does Adam know about magic so far?"</p>
<p>        "Only a little about bullets." Asgore answered for Adam. Gaster's eye sockets lit up with excitement. The little white pinpricks that served as pupils grew slightly bigger and brighter. </p>
<p>        "Great then we shall start with the basics!" He then pulled out a chalk board out of nowhere. All the others sat down in the soft grass as Gaster taped his glasses to the side of his head. He then started writing information down on the board before turning around and starting his lecture </p>
<p>        "So monsters have six different types of magic. Each magic type has three levels, to reach the second level of that magic you must master the first level. The same goes for reaching the third level. Now of these six magics all monsters can use at least level one of three of them. White magic, green magic, and orange magic. The other three, yellow, purple, and blue magic, are usually used by specific types of monsters and are passed through families. That does not mean that another type of monster cannot learn these types, but it will be significantly hard for said monster. The only exceptions for this rule are levels two and three of yellow magic, they can only be used by certain types of monsters. Now lets start on white magic!" Gaster then pulled out a stick and pointed to a section of the board titled 'White Magic' in a weird font. "White magic; This magic can be used by all monsters, more commonly known as bullets. Level one; Monsters can summon little white balls of magic called bullets. There is little control of the bullet and they do not cause much damage. This is the start for every monster child with their magic and starts between ages four to seven. Harry if you could please provide an example" Harry stood up and everyone turned to face him. Closing his eyes the little goat monster summoned a blurry looking ball. As soon as Harry opened his eyes to look at his bullet it shot off, bouncing off of a few trees before finally disappearing. Harry looked upset not being able to see his bullet like everyone else, but Gaster just nodded approvingly, "Yes very good Harry, you may sit down again." Harry looked to Gaster more cheerful than a few moments ago and sat down again. "Level two; The balls of white magic begin to shape into bullets best fitting for that monster. The monster also gains more control of the bullet. This level is reached after three years of actively practicing level one. Most monsters will stay on this level for the rest of their lives. As an example Charelotte and Gerson, would you two please show your bullets?" The two called on monsters obediently stood and summoned a bullet with ease. Charelotte's bullets looked like a long stick with a pointed head at the end while Gerson's looked like a short stick with a rectangular rock tied to it. Both bullets were white in color and could be held in one hand. Gaster gestured to the two bullets, "As you can see Gerson has hammer bullets while Charelotte uses javelins. Their bullets will deal a different amount of damage based on intent and how powerful the monsters attack is. You two may sit down." Both made their bullets disappear before sitting down again. "Level three; Not many monsters reach this level, those who do are able to make a bigger more powerful version of their bullet. The bullet may change to another color, but is still white magic. Asgore would you please show us an example." Asgore nervously stood up. he then held out his hand and summoned a six foot red trident. There was a small flower design at the joint where the staff split into it's three points. Harry, Toriel, Fyre, Gerson, and Adam clapped at the strong show of magic. Charelotte just rolled her eyes, trying to hide a proud look she gave Asgore. "As we can all see, Asgore is very skillful in white magic and possesses a powerful weapon." Gaster concluded. This statement made Charelotte scoff. </p>
<p>        "More like powerful gardening tool! The dweeb uses it all the time to make rows or whatever for his seeds." Asgore's face lit up at Charelotte's teasing. </p>
<p>        "Hey! I can still fight with it!" Asgore yelled back defensively. </p>
<p>        "It's ok if you use it to garden Gorey, I like your garden." Toriel said soothingly standing up to put a paw on Asgore's shoulder. This caused Asgore to light up even more, the tips of his ears turning pink.</p>
<p>        "T-thanks Tori." Asgore mumbled before making his trident vanish and sitting back down. Toriel followed him in sitting down and turned back to Gaster who stood awkwardly. Coughing slightly he then pointed his stick to the next section on the board titled 'Green Magic' in the same weird font. </p>
<p>        "Green magic; This magic can be used by all monsters, more commonly known as healing magic. Level one; A monster is able to use green magic to heal themselves. All monsters are able to use this level and begin learning around age eight. This type of healing works best on small injuries. Because healing is hard to show with out their being an injury we will skip this showing an example. Level two; Monsters can heal others, monster or creature. Monsters on this level can also create barriers."</p>
<p>        "Oh I remember Serphe showing me one of their barriers!" Adam said waving his hand in the air to get Gaster's attention. Gaster simply nodded.</p>
<p>        "Great, then we will not need a demonstration. Level three; this level is also called the growth level because monsters can use their green magic to make plants grow faster. Monsters who reach this level can also make others souls turn green in an encounter, this makes the monster with the green soul unable to run away, this half of this level is hard to demonstrate without an encounter so we will skip it. Toriel or Charelotte could one of you please show a demonstration of growth magic?" Toriel quickly bounced up excitedly as she walked over to a small patch of grass. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply she held a paw out towards the grass. At first nothing happened, then suddenly a green light came from her paw and went to the grass. This lasted a few seconds before Toriel withdrew her hand looking tired, the grass was now four inches taller then before. </p>
<p>        "Sorry, I still need to practice more so it can last longer." Toriel apologized while taking her seat. Gaster quickly accepted her apology before continuing with the lesson. </p>
<p>        "Orange magic; This magic can be used by all monsters, more commonly known as fire magic. Level one; A monster is able to make flames and hold it. The fire for beginners is cold and cannot cause much damage. All monsters are able to use this level and begin learning around age eight. This magic is significantly harder for limbless monsters, but still doable." Gaster then held out his hand and produced a small purple flame as an example. "Level two; A monster has the ability to create and throw fireballs as well as able to hold fire on their places of their body. There is also control on how hot the fire can get, this level is used mainly for cooking. Fyre would you please provide an example?" Fyre nodded and stood up, grabbing a stick off the ground. She the held the tip above her her head. Blue flames roared out of the top of her head making the stick catch fire. She then held out the newly made torch proudly showing it to everyone as they clapped. She then took a bow and extinguished the fire before taking a seat again. "Very well done Fyre. Level three; Monsters are able to make walls of fire and also have better control. In an encounter the monster can make their bullets orange, as long as the opponent moves through the attack they will not get hurt. Since we are not doing encounters and fire walls can be rather... destructive, we will skip this demonstration." </p>
<p>        "What!?" Charelotte screamed outraged, "I wanted to show the punk my awesome fire wall!"</p>
<p>        "Hey remember how you got your nickname Chare." Gerson teased the fuming goat monster. Said goat monster blushed slightly in embarrassment. She turned away muttering a fine as she calmed down.  </p>
<p>        "Well then... Let us move on!" Gaster declared pointing to a new section of the board. "Yellow magic; This magic can be used by specific monster, usually inherited. Most common in skeleton monsters, ghost monsters, and dry reptile type monsters. Level one; Monsters can create zaps of energy that can be used in an encounter or to power small machines. Most monsters with this type of magic do not surpass this lev-" Charelotte let out a loud snore indicating her boredom. Gaster glared at her. Her head was rolled back and her mouth wide open. Rolling his eyes Gaster pointed a hand at her and a small zap of electricity shocked Charelotte making all of her fur poof out. Charelotte let out a yelp as she glared back at Gaster who had a smug look on his face. "Thank you so much Charelotte for helping me with a demonstration." The skeleton said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Charelotte just huffed as she tried to frantically smooth out her now poofy fur. "Level two; Monsters are able to use the magical energy to create monster food. This level can only be used by skeleton and ghost monsters. Skeletons can make normal monster food while ghosts can make ghost food. The reasoning is because those types of monsters use less magic for their bodies so they use the extra to make food. I will skip a demonstration because it is rather draining. Level three; this is a extremely rare judge ability. This allows monsters to see and inspect others soul and stats. Only skeletons are able to have this ability. This cannot be taught to those without this ability." Adam raised his hand. "Yes Adam?"</p>
<p>        "Who has this ability?" Adam asked</p>
<p>        "Well currently there are three skeletons who are masters in this ability, I am currently in training." Gaster responded, "Now moving on we have Purple magic. Purple magic; This magic can be used by specific monster, usually inherited. Most common in spider monsters and water type monsters. Level one; Monsters can make an opponents soul purple in an encounter. This allows the monster with the purple magic to change the way the opponents soul moves in the encounter. Because we are not doing encounters we will not need a demonstration. Level two; Monsters get enhanced abilities such as better defense, attack, hearing, dodging. This is difficult to demonstrate so we will skip this one as well. Level three; this is another rare ability called the prophecy ability. It allows monsters small glimpses of the future through words. Like the judge ability it cannot be taught to those with out it, but isn't limited to one type of monster. This is another hard ability to show so we will also skip a demonstration." Gaster then pointed with his stick to the last section of the board. "Finally we have blue magic. Sadly the twins are not here so we won't have anyone to demonstrate this type of magic. Blue magic; This magic can be used by specific monster, usually inherited. Most common in dog monsters, bunny monsters, and armless monsters. Level one; Gravity magic also known as indigo magic. This magic allows monsters to change and manipulate the gravity of an object. Level two; Known as light blue magic. This magic allows monsters to make their bullets blue in an encounter, as long as the opponent stays still through the attack they will not be hurt. The first two levels of blue magic are can be learned in any order, but because armless monsters learn indigo magic first it is the default level one. Level three; Monsters are able to use their indigo magic on others inside an encounter or outside an encounter." Gaster then made the chalk board disappear to where ever it came from and bowed as everyone clapped. </p>
<p>        "Wow." Adam said once the clapping calmed down. He was still trying to retain half of the information that just got thrusted into his brain. Gaster chuckled a little as he reached into his lab coat and handed a piece of paper to Adam. </p>
<p>        "I know that was a lot of information, so I prepared a pamphlet ahead of time for you. Now If you all will excuse me I am needed back at the lab. It was very nice to meet you Adam and I hope to meet you again. Maybe we can run some tests on your magic!" The skeleton said excitedly as he quickly gave out farewells and walked back in the direction that he came from. Everyone silently watched his form smaller and smaller until he was out a sight. </p>
<p>        "Well now that you know the basics, you wanna do some magic training?" Charelotte asked excitedly as she jumped up stretching.</p>
<p>        "Sure." Adam responded, surely they wouldn't go to hard on him since it'd his first time, right? Charelotte's eyes gleamed mischievously as she pulled Adam up and into an open field, the others following behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song inspiration:  Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometime by The Korgis</p>
<p>12 pages - 4,018 words</p>
<p>Hey guys! I hope this chapter makes sense, if not please let me know so I can fix it or explain in more detail. who knew coming up with a magic system would take so long. I've also made a list of all the monsters that have been introduced so far and what magic they use and what level they are on currently</p>
<p>Serphe- white magic level two, green magic level three, orange magic level one, blue magic level two</p>
<p>Gorge- white magic level two, green magic level one, orange magic level three, yellow magic level one</p>
<p>Charelotte- white magic level two, green magic level three, orange magic level three</p>
<p>Asgore- white magic level three, green magic level two, orange magic level two </p>
<p>Harry- white magic level one</p>
<p>Toriel- white magic level two, green magic level three, orange magic level two</p>
<p>Gerson- white magic level two, green magic level one, orange magic level one, purple magic level three</p>
<p>Fyre- white magic level two, green magic level one, orange magic level three, purple magic level one</p>
<p>Gaster- white magic level two, green magic level one, orange magic level two, yellow magic level three</p>
<p>I will add more monsters to the list in chapters to come and I will change the list as they grow and reach new levels. Anyways thank you for reading, please feel free to comment your thoughts! G out!</p>
<p>~Galaxy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Serphe Smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Fire... So much fucking fire. When doing an encounter Charelotte got very um, passionate. She summoned a wall of fire and set the forest surrounding them on fire. So here they were, standing with their heads bowed in shame as king Gorge looked at them disappointed.  </p>
<p>        "What did I tell you three?" The king asked. </p>
<p>        "To stay out of trouble..." The three royal children answered quietly in sync.</p>
<p>        "And what did you do?"</p>
<p>        "Set the park on fire... again" Charelotte answered cautiously. Gorge sighed.</p>
<p>        "Charelotte, that's the fifth time this month. You have to learn to control your fire better. As punishment you will not be able to use fire magic with out supervision from either me or Papa, and you will be helping clean up this mess you made. Also you are grounded for two weeks." Charelotte's shoulders sagged at the mention of not being able to use her fire magic, but she nodded her head in agreement. The others let out a breath of relief., maybe they won't get any punishment. " Now for the rest of you..."</p>
<p>        "But we didn't set the forest on fire!" Gerson said defending himself and the others. He tensed when he met the kings gaze. </p>
<p>        "No, but you didn't stop it from happening." Gerson was about to say something back, but he knew the king was right. "Asgore and Harry, you both are grounded for one week. Gerson, Toriel, and Fyre, I will be communicating what happened to your parents so they can come up with a suitable punishment. You all will be helping Charelotte with cleaning the park as well. Is that understood?" The monster kids all nodded their heads in agreement, mumbling out 'Yes Sir'. Gorge's glare lightened, melting away the tension in the air. "Well then you all better get to it. The sooner you start the sooner you can get it done!" He said encouragingly. The children all ran off together to get started on cleaning. "Are you alright? You aren't hurt anywhere?" Gorge lifted Adam up an inspected him for injuries.</p>
<p>        "Haha no I-heh- don't think so." Adam giggled, Gorge's paws were really fluffy and Adam is ticklish.  Gorge let out a relieving laugh and set the human down. As soon as Adam calmed down he looked around him searching for someone. "Um... Is uh, Serphe here with you?" He asked Gorge nervously. He didn't want to seem needy, but he misses them a lot.</p>
<p>        "No, we had split up to look for you and the children. They took the east half of the city while I took the west side." Gorge patted Adam's head softly, "But now that I have found you we shall meet back up with them at the castle, so come along." Adam nodded and followed behind the king excited to see his friend again. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>        Serphe and Adam finally arrive back on Eden to find Aphra and Eve waiting for them. Eve runs up to them immediately and wraps them in a tight embrace. After letting go of the both Aphra then hugged both of them, though one at a time unlike Eve. </p>
<p>        "How was it? What did you guys do? What did it look like?!" Eve asked on rapid fire, excitement sparkling in her eyes. Aphra hushed her after the sixth question by holding up her hand. Eve blushed looking at Aphra and rubbed her knuckles together quickly, a habit she has adopted to help let out all the extra energy she has. </p>
<p>        "Remember to have patience Eve, we will find out eventually." They then both turned back to Serphe and Adam, their eyes demanding answers as soon as possible. Well so much for patience. </p>
<p>        "Well I wassss in a meeting mossst of thhhe time sssso I do not hhhave anythhhing interesssting to shhhare, except thhhhat one of thhhe younger ssscientestssss did come in near thhhe end of thhhe meeting asssking if he could try working with Adam to find out more about hhhhuman sssssoulssss." Serphe turned to Adam seeing what his reaction would be. Adam had a surprised look on his face he doesn't remember meeting any scientists... unless...</p>
<p>        "Is he a skeleton?" Adam turned to see Serphe's slightly surprised face looking back at him.</p>
<p>        "Yessss. Wing Dingssss Gassster iisss hisss name, althhhoughhh he preferssss Gassster. Hhhow did you know?" Adam chuckled a little awkwardly</p>
<p>        "Oh he was the one who taught me about a bunch of magic basics... He did a really good job." </p>
<p>        "MAGIC?!" Eve yelled, vibrating with excitement. Aphra had a realization come across her face.  </p>
<p>        "Oh yeah I never really told you two much about magic before have?" She seemed to be questioning herself more than the others. </p>
<p>        "Um well I know about monster magic." Adam said trying to be helpful. Aphra looks off into space thoughtfully before returning her focus on those around her. </p>
<p>        "Well that's good, you said Gaster did a good job explaining correct?" Adam nodded. "Good, if you go to help him with his research you should bring Eve with you so she can also learn. And maybe we will find out about human magic that way..." Aphra thought some more, "Since you know about monster magic it will be easier for you to understand god magic, they are very similar." She then turned to Eve who stood slightly confused, but was happy to learn about stuff. "Once Eve gets the monster basics from Gaster I will start teaching you two about god magic." She finally decided. </p>
<p>        "I will hhhave to chhhheck withhh Dr. Gassster if thhhat is alrighhhht, I will meet withhh hhhhim next week at thhhe next meeting. Adam, you are welcome to come withhh me, thhhat way you can let hhhhim know if you want to work withhh hhhhim or not." Adam got an uncontrollable smile on his face when Serphe invited him, it made him feel special! Maybe they would be together more on this trip!</p>
<p>        "Oh yeah I would love to! That sounds great!" Adam quickly put in after he noticed everyone was staring at him because he took a little to long to answer. "Um, anyways what did you two do today?" Hopefully they will all forget about his embarrassing moment with this distraction. </p>
<p>        "OH! Well first I woke up and ate breakfast, it was super yummy, and then I tried looking for you, but then I remembered that you weren't here today, so I looked for Serphe then I remembered that you were with Serphe, so if they were with you and you were gone then that means Serphe was gone so I went to find Aphra. When I finally found her we walked around outside and I lost Aphra and ran into a cave and found all these dark winged creatures called bats, then when Aphra found me again she told me not to run off again and then she taught me about bats then we did our swimming lesson, and then we did my daily check up, and then Aphra took a nap so I went and explored the beach and found a bunch of shells and brought them back to my room so I can use them in my crafts. When Aphra woke up again we ate lunch together and talked to Eden about the progress I have made, then I had a lesson on space and now we are here!" Eve spouted out in less than a minute. Well it seems like the distraction was effective. </p>
<p>        "Well it sssoundsss like you hhhad a very productive day Eve." Serphe said smiling. </p>
<p>        "Yeah what you did sounds exciting!" Adam added. Eve's enthusiasm seemed to go into over drive as she hugged everyone again. Aphra let out a tired sigh.</p>
<p>        "Productive is one way to put it..." the goddess mumbled, "It was a very thrilling day though." She concluded when Eve gave her a giant hug. Smiling down at the small human, she patted her head and let out a yawn. "I think it's time we got to bed, good night!" She then walked back towards the palace, Eve also said good night before running to catch up with Aphra, leaving Adam and Serphe alone together.  </p>
<p>        "Whhhy did you not tell thhhem about thhhe encounterssss?" Serphe asked with concern. </p>
<p>        "I didn't want them to worry about me, you know how Aphra gets when either Eve or I get hurt. I just figured that what she doesn't know won't hurt her, besides I already have you worrying about me." He nudged Serphe playfully earning a chuckle from them.</p>
<p>        "Yesss thhhat isss accurate." They responded playfully. Silence drifted over them as they looked up at the night sky. A question suddenly hit Adam. </p>
<p>        "Hey Serphe, can I ask you something?" </p>
<p>        "Of coursssse." </p>
<p>        "Well those monsters I met today. They said they were all children and young, but Aphra said she hasn't made any monsters for a long time. Where did they come from if she didn't make them?" Serphe froze, they were not expecting this question.</p>
<p>        "Well, Adam, you are correct. Aphhhra hhhhas not made any monsssterssss for quite sssome time now, I believe it hhhassss been about ssseventy two yearssss by now." Serphe said trying to ignore the real question. </p>
<p>        "So then where did they come from, because they all said they were younger than seventy two." There was no getting out of this question for Serphe.</p>
<p>        "Well, you sssssee..." Serphe started, flicking their tongue as a nervous habit. "After a whhhhile monsssterssss mossst monsssterssss ssstarted to feel a certain... attraction to eachhh other." Adam nodded in understanding and motioned for them to continue. "Ssstarssss hhhhow do I explain thhhisss..." They whispered under their breath while looking up to the sky. "Ssso whhhhen two monsssterssss love eachhh othhher thhhey will do certain thhhhingsss togethhhher. Examplessss of thhhisss are kisssssing, sssspending time togethhhher, and sssso forthhhh. Thhhhen one day thhhey decide to create ssssomethhhing togethhhher thhhat will alwaysss be thhhheirsss, ssssomethhhing thhhat thhhey will bothhhh care for and love for thhhe resssst of thhheir livessss. Thhhe creating processsss isss very... intimate. It variessss from monsssster to monsssster on whhhat hhhappenssss during thhhisss time, but it alwaysss involvessss eachhh othhherssss sssoulssss. Ssso ussssing thhheir sssoulssss and thhhe intent to create a baby monsssster isss broughhht into thhhe world in about thhhirty to ssssixty minutes." Adam had a thoughtful look on his face as he took in everything they told him.</p>
<p>        "Have you ever done it?" He asked in curiosity. Serphe turned to him slightly stunned he would ask such a personal question. He was staring at them waiting for an answer. </p>
<p>        "No, I hhhave not found ssssomeone I would want to do thhhat withhh yet." They answered honestly. Adam looked back to the stars with a thoughtful yet sad expression.</p>
<p>        "Do you think I will ever find my someone?" </p>
<p>        "Whhhhat makesss you thhhhink thhhat you will not find thhhem?"</p>
<p>        "I'm not sure... Do you think if I do find them they will like me back?" Serphe went silent, thinking of what to say. </p>
<p>        "I thhhhink thhhat you will find your ssssomeone and whhhhen you do you will be very hhhhappy, but whhhat I thhhhink is not fact. I can not give you an exact ansssswer to thhhe question you assssk me," They turned to look Adam directly in the eye, "but whhhat I can give you isss hhhope. And hhhope isss all you need to find thhhem." They stared at each other for a few moment, motionless. Then Adam suddenly wrapped Serphe into a tight hug. Startled at first Serphe was stiff, but they soon melted into the hug and wrapped their tail around Adam in their own special kind of hug. </p>
<p>        "Thank you Serphe." </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>        "ADAM!" Adam sat straight up in a panic, 'What's happening?! Is something on fire?! Is Serphe in danger?!' His blind panic stopped when saw Eve standing next to his bed looking at him worriedly. </p>
<p>        "Oh, hey Eve." Adam relaxed his tensed up muscles. "What are you doing here?" </p>
<p>        "Well I was hanging out with Aphra and Serphe, and then they asked if I would like to get you for breakfast. I said yes and then I came here and woke you up! Although I think I scared you... am I right?" She cocked her head to the side as she waited for his answer. </p>
<p>        "Um, yeah I guess you did kinda scare me when you screamed my name... I thought someone was in danger." Adam rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment. Eve gave him a confused look. </p>
<p>        "Danger? What is that?" Adam mentally face palmed, 'she really doesn't know what it is does she? I can't even remember when I learned-' "Adam?" his thoughts were interrupted. </p>
<p>        "So, you know how you are where you are right now? Breathing, walking, feeling?" Eve slowly nods her head listening intently, "Well that is called living, or being alive. You and I are alive. So is everyone else know, does that make sense?" Eve nods again</p>
<p>        "I think so? I like being alive it feels nice!" She exclaimed happily. Adam chuckled.</p>
<p>        "Heh yeah I like it too. But it has an opposite called death, and no one really knows what that is like, but if it is the opposite of being alive I don't think it is the best..." Eve had a slight look of fear in her eyes. </p>
<p>        "Will we experience death?" she asked quietly.</p>
<p>        "Aphra says that every living thing will experience death, even gods, but depending on what you are will determine how long until you experience death. She also says that we should not fear death, but we should stay out of danger so it doesn't bring death closer." Adam glances at Eve to make sure she is still paying attention, "So danger is something that something we do that can bring us closer to death." Eve had a look of realization in her eyes</p>
<p>        "I get into danger a lot." She finally stated. Adam nodded in agreement. "How have I not experienced death yet?" she asks him</p>
<p>        "Because you have people who care for you and help you out of danger. People like me, Aphra, Eden, and Serphe-" Adam was knocked back onto the bed be being tackled with a huge hug</p>
<p>        "I care about you too Adam! I'm so happy I have someone like you watching out for me!" She cried. Adam hugged her back </p>
<p>        "I'm happy too Eve, I'm glad that you are alive with me." after a few moments Adam pulled back from the hug and stood up, offering Eve a hand to help her get up. "Come on Eve, lets not keep them waiting." Eve wiped away her tears and took Adams hand. </p>
<p>        "Yeah lets go! I'm hungry!" She declared with a huge grin. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song inspiration: Sarah Smiles by Panic! At The Disco</p>
<p>7.2 pages - 2,474 words</p>
<p>Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's a little short. I find it a little hard to write Eve's character because she literally knows like nothing, so innocent. </p>
<p>Also I want to mention an author who I recently discovered (On Quotev) named VibrantInklings. They have amazing works (my personal favorite is Too Shy to Speak) And they have awesome artwork they do for each chapter. I really hope you guys check them out and read their stories!</p>
<p>Anyways thank you for reading! G out!</p>
<p>~Galaxy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mr. Skeletal Scientist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Gaster bowed his head towards the kings and Serphe. Although Serphe insists that they are like any other monster they are still the first and should be treated with respect, even if it is just a bow of the head. Charelotte was also there, sitting next to her fathers. Gaster bowed his head towards her with a small smirk. He had heard all about what happened last week after he had left. Charelotte stuck her tongue out at him, but she soon straightened out her appearance after king Birmingham gave her a glare. </p>
<p>        It had been a week since Adam, the first human, was here and he had taught them the basics of monster magic. Ever since then the lanky skeleton had been working non stop thinking of tests he could do with Adam, 'How much magic did he have? Can he use magic? Will there be reactions? How does his body work? Is it actually physical matter? There are some many questions!' Gaster made his way to the front with the rest of the science team so they can report their new findings from this week. Personally this is Gaster's second to be included in a meeting. The first time was last week when he had persuaded (begged) the science team leader to let him join, and talk about a project he was very passionate about. It was merely an idea that he labeled as E.R.C.O which stood for electricity, resources, combat, origin. The main idea is a machine that could protect with those with combat systems, provide electricity, provide resources such as food, and it would be the origin of every home. Ok maybe he had to work on the mnemonic acronym a little more, but the idea was definitely there! Unfortunately there were a few holes in his idea.</p>
<p>        "Will it hurt the environment?"</p>
<p>        "What about skeletons, such as yourself, who produce food? What will happen to them if this machine takes their purpose?"</p>
<p>        "What if we become too dependent on it and it breaks down without a way to fix it? Will was all lose hope?"</p>
<p>        "Will the resources it produces be natural? If not will it be as good as the real thing?""</p>
<p>        "It seems rather complicated how will you be able to fit so much in such a compact space?" </p>
<p>        "Would it even be better then what we already have?"</p>
<p>        Honestly the questions about all the problems that E.R.C.O could cause outweighed the pros of what it could do so Gaster's idea was shoot down, but Gaster didn't mind. He'll just set his idea on the back burner for now. Besides he had gotten to present to the kings and he couldn't be happier when he was invited back the next week. Even if these meetings are mainly about boring updates. Tuning back in for a moment Gaster studied his team leader, Ben, for a few moments.</p>
<p>        Ben is a monster with pointy ears and a pointy nose. His limbs are are invisible so he wears gloves so people know where his hands are and his complexion is pure white. Most of the time he wears a black coat like ensemble with a pointy collar that covers the main part or his body, black boots, and gloves. When at work he throws a lab coat over his out fit with many black stitched in pockets that he added himself so he can hold more stuff. He also usually wears a hat with a big rim that hides his eyes from view of others. The reason for this is because Ben has an insecurity about his eyes, which if you ever manage to see are just a little to close together. Ben is a bit of a perfectionist, so having his eyes to close together for him is a huge deal, but because of him being a perfectionist and his attention to detail he is a perfect team leader, especially for the science team. Too busy staring at Ben, Gaster didn't realize his name being called. </p>
<p>        "Dr. Gaster." no response.</p>
<p>        "Dr. Gassster." 'I wonder if there are other realities...'</p>
<p>        "Dr. W.D. Gaster." 'Who would I be in them? Would I even be anyone?'</p>
<p>        "W.D. Gaster." 'Who would my friends be? How would we change?'</p>
<p>        "W.D. Gaster!" 'What if I don't exist, would they all feel like something is missing, or would they not notice?'</p>
<p>        "Gaster!" 'Would there be a way to go there to find out? Would I fall out of this reality? Is there a place outside of reality? What would it be like? Could I go th-'</p>
<p>        "WING DINGS GASTER!" Gaster shot his head towards the voice who called out his full name. Charelotte gave him a smirk letting him know it was her. Before he could shoot he an offending glare she tilted her head towards her fathers. Gulping, Gaster looked towards the kings who were string him down, seeming to be waiting for a response. Gaster could feel the sweat starting to build up on his skull as he stressed about trying to figure out what they asked him, preferably without admitting he spaced out. a moment of silence soon turned into seconds, then to minutes. Taking pity on the young skeleton Serphe broke the silence with a small cough before restating the question. </p>
<p>        "Dr. W.D. Gassster, Adam hasss told usss thhhat you taughhhht hhhhim about magic." Gaster gulped nervously as Serphe continued, "Thhhe goddessss Aphhhra, Goddessss of Hhhumansss and Monsssstersss, and I would like to assssk if you could continue to teachhh Adam about magic assss well assss teachhh thhhe ssssecond human named Eve." There was a moment of silence as Gaster let his mind catch up to what was being said. </p>
<p>        "Teach Adam and Eve, the first humans, about magic?" Gaster question confirming that his brain had processed the words correctly. Serphe nodded. Gaster blinked his eye a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Yes I would love-er!" Gaster cleared his throat and straightened his posture to seem more professional, "I mean I would be very happy to complete the request from Aphra, the Goddess of Humans and Monsters." Serphe smiled at Gaster aware that this was something he was very excited about, despite him trying to hide it. </p>
<p>        "Great! I hhhave broughhht Adam withhh me again today, sssso if you would like to get ssstarted on teachhhhing hhhhim more about magic I give you permissssion to leave thhhisss meeting." Gaster thought about the option that was presented before him. On one hand he could leave this boring meeting, but he had asked to be here. On the other hand he would miss a great opportunity to work with Adam and ask him important questions. </p>
<p>        "Would it be alright with everyone if I do leave?" Looking around nervously Gaster saw everyone giving him their permission. </p>
<p>        "I do believe that everyone is ok with you leaving Dr. Gaster." Gorge confirmed. "Well I hope you have a good rest of your day! You should be able to find Adam in the garden with Asgore and Harry." Gaster nodded, picked up his notes, and left the meeting with a wave as goodbye. Once he was in the hallway outside the meeting room Gaster spun around doing a happy dance. Once done with his dance he glanced around to spot two royal guards standing completely still outside to doors. Gaster's sockets widened in surprise and embarrassment as his cheekbones dusted yellow. Quickly putting himself together again Gaster made his way to the royal gardens. Hopefully those guards won't tell anyone else what they saw. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>        Adam looked around at the strange building he had just been brought into. There were lots of notes and paper everywhere along with what seemed to be random materials. Gaster led him, Asgore, and Harry to a room with a desk piled with notes along with multiple writings and notes lining the walls. There was a bookshelf with old looking books and an old looking sofa shoved into the corner of the room. </p>
<p>        "This is my personal workspace here at the lab, everyone has one. Now that you are here Adam I was wondering if I could ask you some questions so I can do some research on the human race?" Gaster motioned for them all to sit down on the old green couch. </p>
<p>        "Oh yeah I don't mind." Adam said while taking a seat on the lumpy piece of furniture... there is a jingling noise coming from the inside. Asgore plopped down next to Adam on the couch while Harry took a seat on the floor with his back pressed up against the couch. Gaster had given them both the choice to stay at the castle, but they both said they had some questions to ask as well and that they wanted to learn more about humans too. Gaster pulled out a chair from behind his desk and brought it closer along with some pieces of paper and a pencil. Grabbing a hard cover book from the book shelf Gaster sat down in the chair and straightened out his papers. Pulling a pair of glasses and some tape from his lab coat he taped his glasses to his head and then looked at Adam. </p>
<p>        "Now we can finally get started!" Gaster quickly looked down at the papers, "Alright, Do you know what a soul is? If so could you please give me a definition and all that you know that involves the soul."                          </p>
<p>        "Oh yeah I know what that is! Mine is heart shaped and red, Serphe told me that they are the entirety of ones being. I also know that you guys use your souls in something called encounters, that is what they are called right?" Gaster nodded mindlessly while scribbling stuff onto his papers, using the book as a hard surface. "Oh also Serphe told me something about two monsters using their souls together to make baby monsters." The sound lead scribbling against paper abruptly stopped. Asgore looked at Adam with wide eyes. Harry looked at him confused, but intrigued. </p>
<p>        "Oh....?" Gaster's eye lights were stuck to the page as his face turned a slightly yellow color. Completely forgetting that Serphe told him it was a very private thing between monsters Adam decided to explain more, maybe it will clear up some confusion. </p>
<p>        "They said that when two monsters really love each other they will do special things together. Then one day they decide they want to make something together." Gaster's face was now fully yellow, while Asgore's burned a pink. Harry was still confused, even more so when Asgore quickly covered his ears so he couldn't hear the rest of what Adam was saying. Serphe said that different monsters do different things, but it always involves the soul and something about intent. Oh and they also said a baby monster will appear in about thirty to sixty minutes!" Adam exclaimed, proud he knew of such knowledge, even if he doesn't know what it truly means...</p>
<p>        "A-adam, what you just described is uh..." Asgore flushed more while trying to explain, he only had just gotten the talk about a month ago. Gaster thankfully took over seeming to have slightly collected himself. </p>
<p>        "Adam what you just described is a very private and intimate process for monsters, it is called soul bonding and it is what monsters do to reproduce. What you just told us should really only be discussed between life partners and parents to their children." Adam's face turned deep red at his mistake, Gaster cut him before he could break into needless apologies "But you did not know that, besides you need to make sure you have the correct information. So in the name of science I shall give you the full talk. Besides we also need to find out if you reproduce this way as well, or at all..." Gaster wrote something down on his papers before setting them aside. "Alright so all monsters need to create a baby monster is their soul and the intent to create a baby together. This means the each baby monster is planned and expected. During this process the couple will retreat to a private place, such as a bedroom. Once they are alone they will bring out their souls and slowly push them together. When the souls touch each other, they can feel each others feelings, During this point most couples grow closer emotionally. Once the souls are fully merged together is when the intent comes into play. If both monsters have the intent to make a child together then the souls will respond by by combining small potions of themselves and creating a new smaller soul. Over the next thirty to sixty minutes the new soul will start forming a body and a baby monster will be born." Asgore looked like he was reliving embarrassing memories as he slowly moved his paws away from Harry's ears. </p>
<p>        "Wait so am I able to do this?" Adam asked, it scared him a little to think of being responsible for a new life</p>
<p>        "I have no clue." Gaster stated, "To do such a thing will have to be with a partner who you choose, and they choose you in return. I suggest you find out about this by yourself, just do what comes to you naturally." Gaster looked over the notes he had again thinking for a moment. "I guess we can check something real quick, could you pull please pull out your soul?" Asgore stared at Gaster flabbergasted.</p>
<p>        "After what you just told him you ask him to brING OUT HIS SOUL!!!!???" the goat monster screams out. Harry looked up to his big brother.</p>
<p>        "What did Gaster tell Adam about?" The small child asked. Asgore just buried his pink face into his paws and mumbled a small never mind. Harry looked towards Gaster for answers.</p>
<p>        "We were just talking about birds and bees," The skeleton monster bluffed with a smirk. Harry seemed confused so Gaster continued on. "Adam would you please pull out you soul." Everyone put their focus on Adam as he pulled his soul....</p>
<p>        Nothing happened.</p>
<p>        "Uh, how do I pull out my soul?" Adam asked a little self consciously. </p>
<p>        "Huh." Gaster jotted something down before putting his hand to his chest, slowly as if pulling a string with the middle of his palm he pulled his hand back and his soul appeared. It was a white upside down heart that shone brightly. "Just imagine using your magic to reach to the center of your chest where your soul is. reach for your soul and slowly pull it out." Adam tried again following the movements he saw Gaster do.</p>
<p>        Nothing happened.</p>
<p>        Gaster furrowed his brow in confusion as he pushed his soul back to himself. He then looked at Adam's soul directly using his judge ability. To most who do not know what he was doing would assume he would just be staring intently at Adam, but in reality he was getting a glimpse at Adams soul, reading his stats and checking him.  </p>
<p>        'Adam' </p>
<p>        LV 1</p>
<p>        HP 20/20</p>
<p>        AT 0 (5)     EXP: 0</p>
<p>        DF 0 (15)   NEXT: 10</p>
<p>        WEAPON: Leather wrap</p>
<p>        ARMOR: Simple cloth </p>
<p>        GOLD: 5</p>
<p>        &gt;Something is not right. Adam feels confused.</p>
<p>        "Confused?" Everyone turned their heads towards Gaster as he continued to mumble to himself. Adam turned towards Asgore hoping he could provide him with an answer. Asgore looked towards Adam with the exact same thought and they just shrugged at each other. Harry decided he didn't want to feel confused any more and started poking Gaster, demanding answers. "AHG!" Gaster glared at the kid who almost poked a furry finger into his eye socket "What?!" Harry looked up to the slightly annoyed scientist.</p>
<p>        "What did you see?" Gaster looked around the room to see everyone looking at him... he forgot there were others here with him, ops. </p>
<p>        "Oh it said something is not right, maybe your magic has not been unlocked yet, but we do not have time for that right now, do you mind if I pull it out?" Gaster was slightly annoyed by this discovery, it would put a bit of a block in his research, but he was also intrigued and filled with questions about on what human magic is like. </p>
<p>        "Yeah I don't mind, maybe with more practice I can pull it out." Adam answered hopefully. Gaster immediately knew this was not the case, something in his soul told him it wasn't. </p>
<p>        "Maybe." Gaster responded not wanting to bring down Adams hopes. Reaching out towards Adam's chest Gaster pulled out his soul. The room filled with a bright red light as Adam's soul bobbed slowly in place. Gaster stared at it for a second before going to his note and sketching the new soul before him. Adam was totally enamored with his soul, his hand unconsciously reached out to touched... until a white furry paw stopped him. </p>
<p>        "You don't want to do that," Asgore said looking anywhere but the soul before him, it felt like an invasion of privacy. "When you touch your soul your emotions get like ten times stronger." Adam slowly withdrew his hand giving a small 'oh' in understanding. </p>
<p>        "Yes, yes, do not touch." Gaster mumbled aloud as he continued on his sketch. One he was finished he moved over to his desk and started going through drawers looking for something. "AHA!" Gaster finally pulled out needle attached to a small container. Walking over to Adam, Gaster brought the syringe close to the bright red heart, only stopping when he remembered he forgot to do a very important step. Backing up a little Gaster looked into Adam's terrified eyes and felt a small pang of guilt... ops. "I uh forgot to ask, but may I take a small amount of your soul so I can study it without the risk of harming you? It will not hurt." Adam seemed to relax at Gaster's last sentence and slowly nodded his head. Guilt left Gaster's body as he plunged the needle into Adam's soul. Gaster quickly filled the syringe and took the needle out of Adam's soul. Quickly Gaster put what he had just collected and placed it in a vial and on a safe surface. He will definitely be doing a lot of tests later. "Are you feeling alright Adam?"</p>
<p>        "Yeah, just a little tired." Adam yawned. Gaster understood the feeling, he himself had felt the same after doing the same to his soul. </p>
<p>        "Great! You should just rest for now until Serphe comes to bring you back home." Gaster did not need Adam getting sick. Adam agreed sleepily and promptly fell asleep. Asgore looked slightly astounded at how fast Adam fell asleep. </p>
<p>        "Sooooo, what now?" Harry asked looking bored</p>
<p>        "Now I am going to start running some testes!" Gaster answered excitedly as he moved over to the vial filled with glowing red substance. Carefully Gaster placed a drop onto a glass surface for him to move under the microscope. "I've never heard of red magic before... Maybe it is unique to humans?" The Skeleton pondered aloud, forgetting he still had guests. </p>
<p>        "Do you think all human souls are red?" Harry asked intrigued. This seemed to send Gaster more into the scientist zone as he babbled on possible theories and what to test. Harry listened intently as Asgore sighed aloud. It will definitely take a long time for Asgore to finally pull his little brother way so they can head back home. He may as well get into a core comfortable position. Moving to shuffle off the old couch Asgore shuffled and fell on top of Adam. Luckily Asgore did not wake the human. Unluckily he did hit something on the way down. Adam's soul was still out and Asgore had just accidentally brushed against it as he fell! Letting out a terrified bleat Asgore fell of the couch, trying to calm the embarrassment in his face. Gaster and Harry both looked at Asgore in surprise before noticing a change in the air. There was a more magic in the air than before... and it was coming from Adam's soul. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song inspiration: Mr. Scientist by The Magic Mumble Jumble</p>
<p>9.9 pages - 3,388 words</p>
<p>Hey guys! Looks like humans have magic now!  A lot of stuff has happened since I last updated, mainly school. So updates will be slower </p>
<p>Also I was wondering if you guys would like to spend more time with the Gods still around, or do you guys want to move faster to the war and eventually the underground. Let me know in the comments. </p>
<p>If you guys have any name suggestions that will definitely be help, also if you guys have any song suggestions for a chapter that will be deeply appreciated!</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! G out!</p>
<p>~Galaxy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>